Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2x-4(-x+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -2x {-4(}\gray{-x+5}{)} $ $ -2x + {4x-20} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-2x + 4x} - 20$ $ {2x} - 20$ The simplified expression is $2x-20$